The Madness Of Yamamoto Takeshi
by Psychomasis
Summary: This is the night of madness I wished for... 801869


Hesitatingly, slowly, she made her way down the hallway, unsure of the unknown yet excited by it all the same, excited by the idea of seeing _him_ again. The door was already opened and there he stood, dressed in his luxurious press and clean black suit, the jacket opened to show his sky blue shirt, his black tie lose around his neck.

Almost instantly, her eyes lit up and she smiled at him. His eyes seemed to glow too as he smiled back, raising a hand to her, his lips pressed to a charming, alluring smile.

"Maa, shall we dance?" Even his voice was exquisite. He was perfect.

Yamamoto Takeshi was a man without flaw.

He thought the young lady in front of him was also perfect, from the long brown hair held up in a bun, to the tempting dress she wore. She took his head without second thought and he pulled her to his body, running his fingers through loose strands of her hair as he held her close. She inhaled his scent, sighing peacefully. The women of Italy stood no chance against him, and he loved it.

_Today again, a beautiful woman comes to see me  
><em>_That smiling you will become my new wife  
><em>_A forbidden deal with the devil, this power placed in my hands  
><em>_All the women that look at me fall enchanted_

Yamamoto soon learned that not only women fell for his charm. Men could, too! He didn't mind, men or women, he wanted them both, all to himself, anyone of any gender would satisfy him. He would wonder around town, greeting many, old friends and new faces, noticing the troubling look on a few townsfolk and the distrusting leers of others. He didn't mind, there was always others.

To his side stood two of his closest friends (both seemingly under his control, to his amusement). Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsunayoshi, both dressed similarly just with different colored shirts. They, also, attracted attention and naturally, any women felt flushed at the sight of the two.

But once their eyes landed on Yamamoto, all thoughts of Gokudera and Tsuna flew from their minds, their eyes hazing over as their breaths caught in their throat. He would smile enticingly at them, walking up to the woman and holding his hand out. She would shakily give it to him, the other lifted to her lips.

A smile graced his face. He bowed his head, kissing her knuckles, and with a fetching chuckle, he would introduce himself, "Ciao, bella. My name is Yamamoto Takeshi."

And like many women before her, she fell enchanted.

_With the power to charm woman  
><em>_The man, to the basement of the mansion where he lives alone  
><em>_Brings one by one the woman he likes  
><em>_Building up his harem_

With a few more words and hinted hopes of pleasure, she was trapped like a fly to a spider's web.

Lips clashed, teeth scrapped together, their breaths hard as their sexual desire ascended. Yamamoto threw her leg around his waist, grinding into her and making her wither in pure ecstasy.

_The taste of libido that hid poison  
><em>_The pleasure of the blade that cut  
><em>_Blood and sweat mixed together  
><em>_Turn before long into drops of purple  
><em>_Once the clothes come off, there's no return to reality_

Yamamoto stared at the fire in the room, his face drained of all emotions. He's lost count of the women and men "in love" with him, always craving for his attention, his touch, his "love". He didn't know how many newspapers he had, always stating a new name of someone he had captivated, asking for their missing son, daughter, wife, husband. The number of people who wanted him was growing out of control, but he didn't mind. In fact, he didn't care. They were _his_ now.

With a dark smirk, he tossed the newspaper in the fire, watching as it burned to ashes. Footsteps beside him drew his attention. Turning his head, his smile turned sincere at who it was. His favorite one, his one and only, the only one he truly loved.

Dressed in a suit like Yamamoto, except his shirt was a vivid purple shade, Hibari Kyoya approached him. A grin similar to ones he used to share so very long ago appeared as he held his arms out. He ignored the cloudy look in his blue-gray gaze as Hibari willingly rested in his arms, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck.

_My old portraits were burned; I abandoned my past self  
><em>_I want to forget that face that everyone laughed at and ridiculed  
><em>_I kiss a lovely girl as I pull her into an embrace  
><em>_She was the childhood friend that had made a fool out of me_

Way back during his middle school days, Yamamoto was loved by many, much like he was now. Except, back then, he was ridiculed as an idiot. He was made fun of more than a few times for his slow and leisurable mind, his steady pace of step, how little he seemed to take things seriously. Even his friend, who he now controlled, had made fun of him.

_Yakyu-baka_, he would call him. Yamamoto scoffed, glaring slightly at the gray-head beside him. Once long ago, he cared about him, much like he did Hibari. Once, he would do anything for the bomber. Now, he just used him to his amusement, treated him like Gokudera had treated him, made him do any ridiculous thought that came to mind and would laugh. He deserved it, where did he get off treating him so coldly, when all Yamamoto had ever showed him was love and acceptance?

Maybe he was a masochist? Hibari had roughed him up more than a dozen times, and yet, Yamamoto didn't mind. No matter what Hibari said or did, he wouldn't have cared. Hibari made a fool out of him, showed the school how much of a puppy the raven-head was, but Yamamoto would smile and laugh.

Well, who was being the puppy now?

_From a certain day on, the woman from all over the country  
><em>_One by one, they became lost without notice  
><em>_Some lost their wives; some lost their daughters  
><em>_And didn't know what to do_

It was getting absurd, the amount of people coming to see him. Nowadays all anyone had to do was look at him and they would be bewitched. So many people came to visit him, old and young, men and women, tall and short, skinny and fat. His patience was being toyed with but Yamamoto would smile and greet them.

The man with the blue haired didn't mention how it would get so crazy and wild as the days passed. All he wanted was for Hibari to want him, and with a devilish smirk Yamamoto knew he shouldn't have trusted, he made a deal with this demon. He had barely paid attention to the contract the man wanted him to sign, only understanding the promises the man purred, the mentions of how his desires would be fulfilled. Now he wished he had read that damn contract.

Maybe the reason he was acting so unlike himself was also because of this (once called a gift) curse. He found his thoughts were more darker, his cravings getting worse, his appetite never seeming to be pleased.

Yamamoto stretched, looking at the sleepy woman naked on his bed. He shook his head, getting dressed and walking away. These men and women… he didn't want them, he never did. Unfortunately for him, though, there were more men and women desiring his attention and love. And to top it off, he wasn't even tired.

_The tone of libido dyed in darkness; an infinite passion without stop  
><em>_Illusions, the understanding of everything; I am no longer a person  
><em>_Doing depravities in defiance of God, this is the night of madness I wished for_

She followed behind Gokudera and Tsuna as they led her deeper into the mansion, her face set in a soft smile, one eye covered by her dark blue locks. Yamamoto turned to them once he heard the door open, seeing the beautiful lady smiling at him. He smiled back, turning to face her.

_Today again a beautiful lady comes to me…_

"Welcome," he breathed in a tone close to a purr. He held his hand out, nodding his head to Gokudera and Tsuna. The two took that as their cue to leave, closing the door after them.

_Come into my embrace; let's dance in my harem  
><em>_After you approach me, I hold you close with a smile; in that instant_

Every day it was the same thing, just with a different person. They would smile at him, dazzled by his charm and delighted to dance with him. Anything for his touch. This one, though, was different. He noticed as soon as he held her. She looked feminine but felt masculine; maybe she was androgynous? He didn't mind, of course he didn't. She was bewitched and his, another to add to his ever- growing collection. Except… this time, things were different.

_Suddenly there is a sharp pain and blood dyes my chest_

"Kufufufu… It's been awhile, Ace." He knew that sultry and teasing voice, and that nickname… The same one he used to call him back in their school days. Yamamoto felt weak in his knees, holding his chest as he stared up at the "woman". She smirked that oh-so familiar smirk, pulling the small hat she wore off and pulling her hair back in a tie.

He knew there was something wrong and very familiar about her.

Their eyes met; heterochromia eyes dancing with laughter at the sheer amount of pain Yamamoto's gaze held.

"M-Mukuro…"

"I believe you have something of mine, Ace, that I would very much like back."

_A young person that searched for a lost love  
><em>_Found out her whereabouts: the mansion where the devil dwelled  
><em>_The young man disguised as a woman approach the devil  
><em>_And stabbed him in the chest with a blade_

Mukuro chuckled once again, raising the dagger in his hand. The blade reflected in the fire of the room, the tip tainted in Yamamoto's blood. A fascinating sight, Yamamoto had to admit. Mukuro was, indeed, deadly and beautiful.

He didn't have time to admire the man, though, his chest was throbbing horribly. With a grunt, Yamamoto curled forward, back arched as he gripped at the ground with one hand, the other clenching at his chest. It shouldn't have hurt this much, right? He's been stabbed before but this… there was something more.

"How do you like it?" Mukuro purred, kneeling down in front of Yamamoto. He lifted the raven-head's head, their eyes meeting. He leaned down, close enough for their lips to meet. Yamamoto held his breath, trying to remain calm and keep a cool head. He tried to hide the agony from his eyes, ignoring the burning sensation in his chest. Mukuro leaned closer to his ear, a seductive tone in his low and husky voice, "How does it feel? Being stabbed by a blade covered in poison?"

Yamamoto's eyes widened. So that's what it was.

_Pierced by a blade that hid poison, I collapsed in that place_

Yamamoto cried out, sweating greatly as the poison started to kick in. He looked down at his chest, amazed when he noticed his blood turning a bright blue color, much brighter than the shirt he wore.

_Blood and sweat mixed together are turned before long into drops of purple_

"Kufufufu… Did you enjoy yourself? That dream of yours, wanting love and attention… It'll be shattered soon." Mukuro's red eye seemed to glow, watching as Yamamoto bled right in front of him. Yamamoto felt something stirring in him, his energy draining faster than it should have. Was it the power that demon had given him? As if on cue, he heard footsteps and loud voices, people running for an exit.

His eyebrow twitched. The curse he had on the others was broken.

_My arts broken, the woman all came to their senses and fled the mansion_

He was going to die. Yamamoto knew this. No one would care, no one would miss him. He accepted that he did and wasn't going to expect anyone to forgive him and his actions. He sighed, gritting his teeth at the pain and accepting the coldness starting to surround him.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

He knew that voice.

Hibari stood at the door, his gaze steely as they usually were. Mukuro looked over his shoulder, smirking at the man as he stood up and walking towards him. Hibari paid the man no heed, his eyes never leaving Yamamoto's.

It was at that instant that Yamamoto remembered something.

_The last one that left the mansion looked at me for just a second  
><em>_It was my childhood friend…_

"Let's go, Skylark-san." Mukuro's voice was it's usually teasing tone, as if nothing had happened. Hibari shot the man a dirty glare, turning his back to Yamamoto and walking away.

_Wait…!_

Yamamoto tried to gasp out what he wanted to say, reaching out for Hibari. He felt tears threatening to fall, his hand shaking from his effort to reach out to the man.

Hibari didn't noticed, and if he had, chose to ignore him. Mukuro heard him, though. In fact, he turned to look at the man one last time. He looked pitiful, tears in his wide, glazing honey eyes, his hair a sweating mess, laying in a pool of crimson red and bright blue blood with his hand outstretched. He smirked again, his eyes dark, his red eye especially glowing.

_Hibari-san… I haven't told you yet that I love you…_

* * *

><p>TROLLOLOL. So liiike... I've been watching <span>Duke Venomania's Madness<span> one too many times and this came to mind~ I was thinking about making it like... 8059 or something cuz it seemed more fitting, but I didnt want to... LOL It's sort of AU-ish, so hurhur, it's OOC - not to mention Dark!Yama is fun but trollolol~


End file.
